1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of forming dots on a printing medium to print an image.
2. Related Art
As output devices for images created using a computer or images shot using a digital camera or the like, printing devices that print images by forming dots on a printing medium are widely used. In these types of printing devices, new technique of performing specific halftone process by multiple pixels as a process unit was introduced by the inventor of the present invention, and the new technique enables high speed data transfer and high speed processing keeping the picture quality, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-236768 and JP-A-2005-269527.
The inventor focused the other possibilities of the specific halftone process because the process has completely different structure from the conventional halftone process. The inventor discovered that the new technique can provide the design freedom of implementing additional function for which the conventional halftone process can not provide. However, the inventor anticipated the introduction of the additional function causes the additional process load for the halftone process.